German patent document DE 10303149 A1 discusses making an activation decision as a function of various driving-dynamic variables, such as the lateral vehicle acceleration, a rate of rotation, and the speed of the vehicle's center of gravity. From the related art cited therein, it is also known to consider the sideslip angle when deciding whether to activate a personal protection arrangement in the event of a rollover.